Miranda Stark
Miranda Stark is an S-Class Mage of Winter Fall and a former mercenary, having joined the guild after losing a duel to new guild master at the time Neil Pierce. Once joining the guild Miranda became the strongest S-Class mage there in short time until Evangeline Hill joined up and took her position. Appearance Write the first section of your page here. Personality The best way to describe Miranda would be exceedingly confident and loud, bordering on overly arrogant. Prone to boasting of her many accomplishment, Miranda has no qualms with lording herself over others especially those less powerful than her. By this manner, Miranda has been compared to Dark Mages, sharing their same boastful attitude yet lacking their disregard for human casualty and the such. History Magic & Abilities Enhanced Strength: '''Miranda is deceptively powerful for a person of her size and stature, a fact that she isn't afraid of stating to her opponent. Despite selling herself rather high, Miranda sometimes sells herself short as she is capable of not only knocking an opponent unconscious in one blow, but completely throw them back meters upon impact. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Like most mages, Miranda's speed is well beyond that of an average person's allowing her to outpace and outmaneuver most people. When combined with her skill with '''Lightning Magic, Miranda becomes capable of running circles around her opponents with ease. When pushed to her limits, Miranda has moved fast enough that not only does she create a multitude of after-images in her wake convincing enough that they all are nearly indistinguishable from each other. Enhanced Endurance & Durability: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: 'Miranda is a less refined martial artist compared to her guild mates, practicing a rugged and more freestyle form of martial arts. Many times she's scuffed at the idea of learning any style of martial arts, preferring to instead rely on her instincts thanks to years of rough house fighting she did as a teenager. As such, Miranda's fighting style is described as sloppy and easily readable to trained fighters yet she's managed to defeat many styles of fighting mainly because of how unorthodox her fighting moves are, able to switch from close quarters fighting to something as mundane as attempting to tackle an opponent. While this form of combat hasn't always saved her, Miranda has gone on record stating that she'd bet her life on her freestyle fighting over a more practiced and reformed one. 'Lightning Magic '(雷系各種魔法 ''Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Lightning Magic is a branch of Elemental Magic that utilizes electricity, more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. Mages who possess the ability to utilize such Magic are able to generate these elements from their bodies, and manipulate them. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, users of Lightning Magic are also capable of utilizing lightning from a distance, such as from the ground near them or down from the sky. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells that are said to be capable of completely paralyzing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use. Because of the high amounts of light produced with its use, Lightning Magic can also be utilized to blind opponents, albeit for a short amount of time. Similar to other types of Elemental Magic, Lightning Magic can allow the user to transform their body into the element they control: by transforming into a lightning bolt, the user is able to avoid physical attacks, and have the added advantage of traveling around at very high speeds and damaging everyone or everything they come in contact with, much like real lightning. * 'Thunderbolt Whip: ' * '''Lightning Explosion: '''Miranda releases large amounts of lightning from her entire body, electrocuting in her presence. Because of her natural affinity for '''Lightning Magic, '''Miranda is capable of using this spell as not only an offensive maneuver but also as a defensive one as well. * '''Lightning Spear: '''Based on the basic principles of Lightning-Make, Miranda briefly fashions a spear shaped bolt of lightning before launching it at the opponent. Miranda is capable of rapidly firing multiple blasts of these allowing her to keep her opponents on the defensive. * 'Fury of the Raijin: ' * '''Lightning Body: Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō): This variation of Air Magic enables its users to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around them at their will. Wind Magic grants them high offensive power, allowing them to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of such Magic lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range; they can also generate powerful gusts of wind to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain his wind's signature sharpness. Many of this Magic's spells seem to require special gestures which are performed with one or both hands, depending on the attack's power and magnitude. However, users also seems capable of producing minor, yet accurate, blasts without the need of moving their hands. Users can also employ the wind on themselves, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances, as well as to cover themselves in an armor of wind, boosting both their offense and defense. * Storm Shred: '''The caster creates several blades of wind that attack the target. * '''Storm Bringer (暴風波, ストームブリンガー, Sutōmu Buringā): An offensive spell in which the user moves their hand in a pattern, manipulating the surrounding wind and releasing it as a tornado towards the target. Once this tornado reaches the target, it spins and sends them flying. * Encroaching Storm: '''Miranda unleashes a large amount of wind with power rivaling that of several tornadoes all concentrated into one blast. Due to the fast release of the storm, the generated winds are strong enough to not only destroy the surrounding area but completely demolish a building upon contact. * '''Rampaging Winds: Storm Magic '(嵐魔法 ''Arashi Mahō): ''A specialized Caster Magic that gives the user slight dominance over existing lightning currents and clouds by directing her magic into the sky, and fusing it with any existing lightning clouds and lightning. Doing this, Miranda's magical power is also given the ability to create her own lightning clouds and lightning bolts, albeit these are unable to achieve the immense power actual lightning has, but are enough to give her an advantage in battle. * '''Anger of Zeus: Judgment from the Skies: ' * '''Tempest Explosion: Category:Dragonfire333 Category:S-Class Mage Category:Winter Fall Category:Female Category:Caster Mage Category:Wind Magic User Category:Lightning Magic User